Primavera
by Brisa Levantina
Summary: Tarde o temprano, la belleza vivaz de la primavera debe llegar a su fin. —Escondió su enfermedad durante tanto tiempo. Aquel día, todos nos dimos cuenta de que la chica a la que conocíamos era muy diferente de su verdadero yo. Naruto le preguntó por qué nunca lo mencionó... y ella dijo que era porque ya no quería ser débil. En el fondo... debió haberse sentido muy sola.


**Nota:** esta es una historia que escribí cuando salió el primer cap de Gaiden. Ni entonces ni ahora fue escrita con la idea de seguir el canon en mente; pero vengo queriendo traducirla desde entonces. Eso significa que es un UA y con algunos spoilers para Gaiden.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake estaba sentado junto a la cama de la mujer, leyendo con tranquilidad uno de los muchos libros inspirados por el Icha Icha original. En la atmósfera silenciosa de la tarde, el ruido de cada página pasada era sonoro y molesto. El único otro sonido provenía de la máquina artificial que mantenía el corazón de ella en marcha.

Algunos de sus amigos más cercanos habían recibido pase para darle compañía en esos tiempos tan difíciles, y ahora era el turno de su antiguo maestro. A su lado, Sarada estaba sentada, mirándose el regazo y fallando bastante miserablemente en mantener una máscara serena.

—¿Qué le pasa? —se atrevió a preguntar, echando un vistazo a Kakashi por el rabillo del ojo. No se atrevía a mirar a su madre. No mientras estuviera así, tan distinta a su actitud normal: segura de sí misma, severa pero amable.

Kakashi suspiró de la forma más ligera y cerró su libro, guardándoselo en un bolsillo. El hombre sabía que la pregunta llegaría tarde o temprano, pero rogaba para no tener que ser él quien tuviera que responderla. No se le daban bien este tipo de cosas. Incluso Naruto habría hecho un trabajo mejor, pero claro, tuvo un problema de último minuto con Suna y se marchó justo antes de que las cosas fueran a pique.

—El corazón de tu madre siempre fue… deficiente —respondió, mirando de reojo a su antigua estudiante. Al menos, ya no estaba sufriendo. Sarada enarcó una ceja, así que Kakashi prosiguió—: nació con un defecto genético. Bajo el estrés de la vida de un shinobi, eventualmente causaría que su esperanza de vida se redujera de forma drástica.

La respiración de Sarada se detuvo, sus ojos abriéndose a causa de las emociones turbulentas que le invadieron el pecho. Nadie… ni una sola persona le dijo nada. Su madre se desmayó el día anterior, tras un… incidente relacionado con préstamos. Nunca fue una persona que pareciera tener mucho dinero, a pesar de haber trabajado como uno de los mejores médicos del mundo.

Otro suspiro se escapó de los labios de Kakashi, y él cerró los ojos, recordando memorias muy distantes. Sólo un poco más de una década atrás. El día que esos dos anunciaron haberse juntado: Sakura estaba casi temblando de emoción, y su pareja estaba mirando a nada en particular. Desde la perspectiva de un desconocido, parecería que se comportaban de forma fría con el otro, pero sus ojos atentos podían fácilmente encontrar los pequeños gestos de cariño.

—Tu padre no estaba preparado para… bueno, una familiar —continuó Kakashi, la memoria de los nervios ocultos de Sasuke casi haciendo que sonriera, con aire satisfecho—. Pienses lo que pienses de él, te quiere mucho —añadió, percibiendo la mueca de Sarada—. Os quiere a las dos.

—Nadie me dijo… —musitó la niña, sujetando la mano de su madre inconsciente—. ¿Va a… morir? —inquirió, apretando los labios hasta formar una fina línea. Demasiados pensamientos inquietos abrumando su mente y corazón, arrastrando una sombra oscura sobre su actitud anteriormente calmada.

Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio por un segundo que se sintió como una eternidad. A decir verdad, no estaba seguro. Esta chica había estado viviendo una de las mayores mentiras de Konoha: una de la que sólo unas pocas personas habían oído hablar. Tarde o temprano, tendría que descubrir la verdad.

—Es muy probable —admitió amargamente. La presión fantasmal en su corazón era casi dolorosa. Sakura, la mujer que hablaba de la vivacidad de la primavera y sus súbitas tormentas, probablemente no viviría para ver otro día.

* * *

Las máquinas conectadas a ella pitaron de forma insistente, avisando de que algo no andaba bien. Kakashi se había ido hace rato, sin palabras y con la sensación de ser un intruso en la escena. Ahora sólo quedaba Sarada, sus ojos cansados centrándose únicamente en el rostro pálido de Sakura. A cada segundo, la vida parecía escapar de su cuerpo un poco más. Sarada no estaba segura de qué hacer respecto a estos nuevos sonidos, pero sólo duraron unos pocos segundos, y nadie vino a comprobar qué sucedía.

—Mamá… ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? —murmuró, su voz temblando a causa del dolor. Se suponía que tenía que ser un desmayo normal. Tras unas pocas horas, se puso peor y peor, y ahora los médicos de Konoha parecían estar seguros de que le quedaba un día, como mucho. Nunca antes se había desmayado… aunque Shizune dijo que sucedió en el pasado.

Sarada alzó la mirada, encontrándose con irises verdes y familiares. Estaban nublados por los efectos de los anestesiantes. Normalmente, Sarada habría preguntado un millar de cuestiones e insistido hasta tener una respuesta, pero esta vez, se quedó helada en el sitio. No había nada que decir. Los ojos de Sakura reflejaban un entendimiento silencioso, lleno de dolor, tras unos momentos de confusión. Sonrió. Y luego, sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo, como si nunca hubieran estado abiertos.

Sarada rogó a cualesquiera dioses que gobernaban el mundo, por ser capaz de verlos de nuevo.

* * *

Si había una persona que hacía que Sarada se sintiera cómoda mostrando sus demonios más profundos, esa era Hinata. Había pasado muchas noches largas con los Uzumaki, debido al trabajo de su madre en el hospital. En esos tiempos, tenía una tendencia a sentirse particularmente perturbada respecto a su situación, al encontrarse totalmente aislada y con la visión de lo que debería de ser una familia.

Sarada no era estúpida: incluso si todo lo que tenía era su muy querida madre, sabía que algo no encajaba. A veces se imaginaba a su padre en algún lugar lejano, manteniendo la paz, pensando en ellas… otras, pensaba que ni siquiera sabía cómo sonaba su voz. Si él tocara a la puerta un día, sería un completo extraño. No era un sentimiento que pudiera explicarse fácilmente, pero dolía.

Los ojos de Hinata parecían ser capaces de encontrar el más pequeño detalle; por ello, pronto supo sobre los problemas internos de Sarada. Era una de las mujeres más amables que Sarada conocía, lo más cercano a familia que tenía. Ahora, la Hyūga estaba sentada junto a la cama de Sakura, con la cabeza de la niña en su regazo, manos gentiles acariciándole el pelo.

Sarada se sentía como una niñita en necesidad de arrullos, pero en aquel momento no le importó. Su madre estaba _muriendo_ , por el amor de dios. Se sentía demasiado apresurado, demasiado súbito, y ni siquiera podía pensar en qué iba a suceder. Mantenía una esperanza distante, un deseo desesperado… pero en el fondo, Sarada sabía que el tiempo se estaba agotando. Tarde o temprano, se acabaría la cuenta atrás.

—Lo odio —murmuró, con palabras estranguladas—. Lo odio tanto.

La caricia calmante de Hinata no cambió en absoluto, y la mujer tampoco dijo nada. Se limitó a escuchar.

—Él debería haber estado aquí… con mamá. La abandonó y ella lo quería tanto. —Su voz estaba rasposa, a causa de mantener las lágrimas a raya; el pináculo y fruto de una vida entera de preguntas y vacío.

Las manos de Sarada temblaron, agarrándose a la suave seda del vestido de Hinata con firmeza. Las memorias mundanas de todas las cosas que había hecho en los últimos días fueron erosionadas por los sentimientos de traición y dolor. Puede que Kakashi no lo hubiera dicho, pero los corazones débiles son susceptibles al estrés emocional. En cierto modo… Sarada había causado esto. Su mente dio más y más vueltas a la idea, castigándose en silencio. Si mamá despertaba de nuevo, nunca más se enfadaría con ella. Sería la mejor hija del mundo. Le daría amor y cariño cada día. Haría…

Sarada miró hacia arriba, sus ojos encontrándose con los de Hinata. La mujer pareció sorprenderse por un breve instante, aunque se limitó a sonreír ligeramente. Tomó su rostro con una mano y limpió sus lágrimas con un pulgar.

—Sakura es una mujer muy fuerte. Ninguno de nosotros supo lo que le estaba pasando… lo ocultó durante años. Hasta que un día… cuando tu padre y ella estaban juntos, se desmayó. Él dijo que estaban disfrutando de un momento muy lindo entre ellos, y ella perdió el conocimiento.

Sarada escuchó atentamente, porque hasta ahora, ninguno de los visitantes había revelado detalle alguno sobre la causa de la destrucción de su vida. Hinata suspiró calladamente, cerrando los ojos y acariciando la mejilla de la niña con movimientos tranquilizadores, en círculos.

—Escondió su enfermedad durante tanto tiempo, incluso de Tsunade. Aquel día, todos nos dimos cuenta de que la chica a la que conocíamos era muy diferente de su verdadero yo. Naruto le preguntó por qué nunca lo mencionó... y ella dijo que era porque ya no quería ser débil. En el fondo... debió haberse sentido muy sola.

Hinata cogió las gafas de Sarada con cuidado, poniéndolas en una mesita cercana. La niña parpadeó: en algún momento, había empezado a llorar, así que el mundo se había convertido en un borrón húmedo frente a sus ojos. Miró hacia arriba, a los ojos de su tía adoptiva, pero éstos estaban llenos de lágrimas, su expresión infinitamente triste.

—Te quiere más que a nada, Sarada. Más que a tu padre y más que a su propia vida —susurró Hinata, aparentemente perdida en sus pensamientos—. Tsunade se puso furiosa cuando se enteró… pero a Sakura no le importó. Ayudó a gente por todo el mundo, tratando de hacerlo un lugar mejor, incluso si eso la estaba matando por dentro, poco a poco. La última Gran Guerra le causó grandes problemas de salud, pero ella no se rindió. Incluso si ya no está aquí… recuérdala como una heroína. Puede que nunca fuera la persona más poderosa del mundo, pero lo hizo un sitio mejor. Nunca quiso decírtelo, para que pudieras vivir tu tiempo con ella sin preocuparte. Nunca lo olvides.

Sarada asintió casi demasiado deprisa, poniéndose de pie de un salto y abrazando a Hinata. Los cuerpos de ambas temblaron con lágrimas no derramadas, y se mantuvieron en silencioso abrazo por un tiempo muy largo. Mucho después de que la niña cayera presa del sueño, Hinata seguía despierta, recordando el día en que Sasuke se marchó.

Las historias no contadas del romance de Sakura con él no escaparon sus ojos y oídos. En el fondo, esos dos se parecían tanto… que el mismo error arruinó sus vidas. Cargaron sus hombros con pesos que deberían de haber compartido. Los dos sabían que sus acciones tendrían consecuencias terribles, pero pensaron que era lo mejor para el otro. Durante años, Hinata lamentó el día en que no dijo nada. Sólo Ino tenía la más remota idea del terrible error que fue cometido el día en que él se fue.

Pero sólo los ojos de Hinata fueron capaces de percibir que Sakura estaba embarazada.

* * *

Un pitido agudo y sin final envió un alud de emociones incontrolables a través de Sarada, despertándola. Ahora, Hinata estaba llorando abiertamente, pero la atmósfera de la habitación fue pronto por la gente que vino a comprobar lo impensable.

Sakura Haruno murió a las tres treinta y cinco de la mañana. Su corazón se detuvo, muy a pesar de los grandes esfuerzos de los médicos de Konoha para encontrar una solución. Habían estado intentándolo durante años, y ningún milagro sucedió en el último momento para salvarla. Un coro de campanas sonó a través de la ciudad, marcando el final de su vida. Todo el mundo había estado conteniendo el aliento en un silencio expectante, y ahora, por fin había sucedido.

La mujer había sido dedicada hasta los últimos minuto y detalle. Hacía años, había firmado todo el papeleo sobre qué hacer en caso de muerte súbita. Tan pronto como empezaron a buscarla, Sarada se escabulló de la habitación y huyó lejos del hospital. Estaba segura de que estarían tratando de encontrarla, pero todo lo que quería era tener un momento de alivio para relajarse.

Encontró la piedra de los héroes en su camino hacia uno de los campos de entrenamiento menos conocidos. El monumento había sido cambiado de sitio hacía años, para marcar el final de las muchas guerras que destrozaron el mundo shinobi. Sólo se había añadido un puñado de nombres en la última década, pero Sarada no quería pensar en los muertos en aquel momento. El lugar era tranquilo y silencioso, así que se sentó en la hierba, cerrando los ojos y dejando transcurrir el tiempo.

Todo se sentía extrañamente distante, desde sus miembros, a sus emociones, a sus pensamientos. Como si le estuviera pasando a otra persona. Sakura no había tardado ni siquiera un día en morir. La transición fue demasiado abrupta y brutal. Se sentía como si en cualquier momento, su madre fuera a salir de los arbustos y gritar "¡sorpresa!"

Pero nunca lo haría.

* * *

Se apresuró a retornar tan pronto como oyó las noticias, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Para cuando regresó, ella ya no estaba. Sasuke, por su parte, había logrado ganarle en la carrera hacia Konoha. Nadie lo había visto, obviamente, pero él lo sabía. Se reunieron cerca de su oficina, y un intercambio silencioso de miradas fue suficiente como para entenderse. Habían pasado más de diez años, pero el vínculo no se había debilitado en absoluto.

La escala de los ataques fue enorme. Lucharon hora tras hora, en uno de los campos de entrenamiento abandonados. La atmósfera estaba cargada con chakra, y sus ojos con emociones no habladas. Naruto apenas logró presionar su ventaja, inmovilizando a Sasuke contra el suelo y manteniendo un Rasenshuriken a unos centímetros de su nariz.

Estaba enfadado. Furioso hasta el punto de tener instinto asesino desparramándose a su alrededor en olas enormes, pero sus ojos lo traicionaban. Naruto tenía el corazón roto.

—Sé que prometí que te mataría, si no volvías pronto —musitó, permitiendo que la técnica se disipara en el aire y cerrando las manos hasta formar apretados puños—. Pero por una vez, tendré que retractar mis palabras.

Los ojos de Sasuke estaban enfocados en él, llenos de sospecha, percibiendo un significado más profundo en las palabras que Naruto no estaba articulando. Cuando el Hokage habló, estaba prácticamente escupiendo las palabras. Pasaron unos instantes hasta que las palabras acabaron de registrar en su mente, pero había oído correctamente. _Hija_. Naruto hundió el puño en el suelo, justo junto a su cabeza, agrietando la antigua piedra.

—Eso es, _bastardo_. Mientras estabas ocupado huyendo, Sakura tuvo una hija. _Tu_ hija —gruñó—. Y ella ni siquiera sabe quién es su padre. ¿Sabes que necesita gafas? Karin le regaló un par hace algunos años. No puedo creer que nunca volvieras —añadió, su expresión severa y dolida.

—Sabes por qué —respondió Sasuke, poniéndose en pie y devolviendo su mirada con una propia, más fría.

Naruto se rió, como si el concepto de todo esto fuera insultante hasta el punto de ser divertido.

—Eres un cobarde. Huiste de su lado porque no pensaste que eras lo suficientemente bueno —susurró, aunque sus palabras estaban manchadas con más tristeza que enfado. Se sentía genuinamente triste por tener que admitirlo—. Y todo este tiempo, ella estuvo trabajando sin descanso en el hospital, cuidando de su hija y gastando tanto esfuerzo y dinero en hacer del mundo un sitio mejor. ¿Dónde estabas tú? Dijiste que ayudarías a mantener esta paz, y sin embargo no he oído ni pío sobre ti en casi cinco años.

Sasuke suspiró, algo en su comportamiento indicándole a Naruto que lo que fuera que hubiera estado haciendo, no era simplemente _huir_.

—Traté de buscar una cura… en las tierras más allá del mundo shinobi —respondió, su tono llano. Naruto lo miró, ojos y boca muy abiertos a causa de la sorpresa—. El mundo… podía mantenerse a salvo sin mí. Para eso estás tú. Pero a ella se le estaba acabando el tiempo, y yo…

No continuó, pero era suficiente como para que Naruto comprendiera. De inmediato, se calmó, percibiendo que las emociones de su amigo y rival estaban mucho más allá del duelo, incluso si no lo mostraba. Ambos sabían que era cierto: nunca se sintió preparado para formar una familia, y aunque no hacía falta decirlo, Naruto era consciente del temor de Sasuke, su miedo a caer en la oscuridad de nuevo.

Sin embargo, prometió que volvería. Y a cambio, Naruto prometió que si no lo hacía antes de la muerte de Sakura, lo mataría. Pero eso fue antes de que supiera nada sobre Sarada.

—No escuchó el consejo, ¿cierto? —inquirió Sasuke. Naruto negó con la cabeza—. Podía sentir el tirón en mi alma, pero nunca pensé… Nuestro sello debería de haberle dado la suficiente fuerza como para mantenerse viva al menos unas cuantas décadas.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, una sonrisa triste dibujándose en sus labios.

—Deberías haber estado aquí, teme. Intentó ser fuerte, pero cada día podíamos ver cómo te echaba de menos un poco más, incluso después de tanto tiempo.

Esta vez, Sasuke asintió calladamente, su mirada vagando por el paisaje.

—Supongo que ya no importa —musitó Naruto, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza y bajando la mirada—. Habrá una ceremonia en un par de días. Estás invitado, pero es probable que Ino trate de matarte. No creo que fuera la única… todo el mundo quería a Sakura. Estaba tan llena de vida, tan…

Naruto se calló, incapaz de decir una palabra más.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

* * *

Sarada se dio cuenta de que un tinte carmesí estaba empezando a filtrarse en su visión. Todo se veía más agudizado, más detallado que nunca. Empujó sus gafas hacia arriba, pero no estaban ahí. Se las había olvidado en… esa habitación. Cerró los ojos durante un rato, apoyando la espalda contra una piedra. Sabía que tendría que volver a Konoha en algún momento, pero no tenía la menor gana de hacerlo. Sus pensamientos eran distantes, y si hubiera muerto, es probable que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

El amanecer ya se estaba acercando cuando sintió esa presencia cerca de ella. Cuando los ojos de Sarada se posaron sobre los de aquel hombre, se preguntó durante unos segundos si no sería una alucinación. La visión, sin embargo, llenó su alma con una ira ardiente que le despertó los miembros adormecidos. Estaba sobre sus pies en un instante, sus ojos centrados únicamente en él. Sabía quién era esta persona: el hombre que arruinó su vida. Si no fuera por él, nada de esto habría pasado. Mamá estaría viva y bien y feliz.

Se percató de la densidad de sus lágrimas cuando se desparramaron por sus mejillas, su cuerpo entero embargado por el mareo. Cuando se frotó los ojos con una mano, el dorso se tiñó de rojo. Miró hacia abajo por un momento, su menuda figura temblando al completo y debilitándose a cada segundo, hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Mangekyō. Una avalancha de imágenes y emociones llenó su mente por una fracción de segundo, el ataque sorprendiéndolo por completo. Quería repeler la invasión, debería de haber sido fácil, pero las cosas que aparecían en las visiones le impidieron poder reaccionar.

Era su vida. O lo que habría sido su vida, junto a Sakura y _Sarada_. Todas las veces que la chica pelirrosa se sintió sola y rota; todos los momentos en que su hija sintió un dolor hueco en el corazón. Era un ataque directo a sus emociones más profundas, y cuando el hechizo se rompió a causa del desmayo de la niña, se percató de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

No había llorado en años, pero ahora… por unos momentos, _sintió_ todas las cosas que se había perdido, y todo lo que _ellas_ se habían perdido a causa de su ausencia. Las palabras de hacerlo por un bien mayor, de mantenerse lejos de Sakura para evitar una interferencia con el sello que le daba su propia vida, los pensamientos de no estar preparado… todo se desmoronó cuando comprendió, una década demasiado tarde, que su familia lo habría querido de un modo u otro.

Y tras tanto tiempo, Sakura se había rendido. Qué estúpido, pensó. Ambos se consideraban a sí mismos indignos, miedo y excusas manteniéndolos separados. Ambos querían ser fuertes: así que él dejó atrás a la única persona a la que amaba con toda su alma, a pesar del dolor que sintió en su corazón; así que ella renunció a una vida normal y más años en este mundo a cambio de usar su energía para salvar las vidas de otras personas.

El chakra de Sakura nunca había funcionado como los demás. Incluso después de que Tsunade le enseñara cómo canalizarlo correctamente y evitar mantener el estrés dentro de sí, era sólo cuestión de tiempo que hubiera un fallo. Su sello era como un segundo corazón para ella; en cierto modo, le había dado a Sakura parte de su alma. Era un vínculo que le decía que ella estaba bien… así que prolongó la separación durante muchos años, tratando de encontrar una cura para su oscuridad y el corazón de ella. Lo sintió cuando Sakura murió. El momento exacto en que se rompió el lazo, lo supo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Nunca la vería sonreír de nuevo, ni oír su voz ni sentir el calor de su piel. Había sacrificado tanto por el bien mayor, y Sarada acababa de enseñarle precisamente cuánto había perdido. Aparentemente, esa era su habilidad Mangekyō. Sería el modo de expiar uno de sus mayores pecados, evitando que jamás olvidara.

Mientras recogía a la niña inconsciente, apretándola contra su pecho, como si ella fuera a desaparecer con la más mínima brisa, Sasuke Uchiha se prometió a sí mismo que no se _permitiría_ olvidar. Las últimas palabras que jamás le dijo a Sakura se hicieron eco en su mente.

 _Te amo, y siempre te amaré._


End file.
